inheritfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Chamberlain Sr.
Christopher Charles Chamberlain Sr. is a main character of the Chamberlain Trilogy Series. Christopher is a powerful witch and the father of triplets: Christopher Chamberlain Jr., Thomas Chamberlain and Maverick Chamberlain and the father of Elizabeth Chamberlain. Christopher is a member of the Chamberlain Family. History Christopher Chamberlain Sr. was born in Norway to unknown parents. He belonged to a powerful bloodline whose first-born children are well-known to possess even greater magical strength, and because of this Christopher was taught the craft at a very young age. Personality It had been suggested by Christopher himself and later confirmed in flashbacks that he was much kinder and caring in his youth. Based on Elizabeth's words, he seems to share some traits of personality with his son Maverick, and Christopher himself even claimed that he and Maverick shared the same plight after they were both abused and oppressed in their youth by those who sought to control them. He had also shown similarities with another one of his sons, Thomas, as they both believe that true power comes from family; however, they each have very different perspectives on how that power should be used. Physcial Appearance Christopher is tall with white hair and dark blue-gray eyes. His closet contains mostly black and dark blue collared shirts, and he does show a fondness of black clothing as a majority of his clothes are in this color. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Christopher is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Christopher can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Chris, it would require power equivalent to Christopher (or greater) to defeat him. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Elizabeth is Christopher's only daughter. He looked happy when Chris told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Christopher was reunited with Elizabeth when her safety was compromised. Elizabeth is now living at home with her father. The supernatural community is now aware of her existence. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Christopher shared stories from his long life, Elizabeth showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Elizabeth hugged him. Despite their time apart Elizabeth calls Christopher 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Charlie Marshall Charlotte is Christopher's future daughter, and promises to protect her. Chris is Charlie's adoptive father in-law. He cares for her very dearly. Christopher tells Charlie, in his heart he feels that Charlie is more like his biologic child. They both love each other and work beside other to protect Elizabeth. Name * The name Christopher is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Christopger is:From the Greek word meaning 'carrier of Christ', Famous bearer: St Christopher, patron Saint of travellers, is believed to have carried the Christ-child across a river. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia * Christopher has a dream in which he sees his daughter in a coffin. * Christopher's daughter Elizabeth is the person he loves the most in the world. * Christopher can be seen wearing a cross. * Christopher has killed his father. ** Christopher has killed his biological father, a witch, because he knew Elizabeth was alive and Christopher could not risk his mother finding out from him that his daughter is alive. * According to Christophher, every enemy of his has become desiccated, turned to dust or became dinner. Tropes *Monster Sob Story - Due to an illegitimate birth, his father is unjustly more volatile towards him. See Abusive Parents . See also Cry for the Devil . *Magnificent Bastard - Averted due to Villainous Breakdown * SelfMadeOrphan - Christopher has killed his father and mother. * Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad- Christopher is very protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Elizabeth's safety and well being. He even killed his own father in order to protect his daughter after he found out about Elizabeth still being alive. Christopher trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Hope and his love for her has no bounds.